2034 Olympics: Land Race
And it turns out that everyone is racing at the BAR MOON! Yes, there is a section of roads on the Bar Moon that is particularly serpentine and difficult to drive in, so much so that it is called Drunk Man's Doom, as it is said that no one who is drunk can possibly survive driving through it... well, unless they're going five miles an hour or something. But hopefully none of the racers today are drunk! Not like this guy... A BUM! Yes, a bum staggers out into the racetrack. Oh, God, don't make eye contact! "Fffvvvvghk HELLO YOU FRIENDLY PEOPLE!" the bum drawls out, drunk as a skunk. "I'm... yer... HOST! A BUM!" Name? You'll never get it. "Ann... you... take the positions there..." He gestures vaguely at a white line painted into the road. "...we'll start... or somethin'..." He wobbles around, barely able to stand. Is this a mistake? But he must be the judge! He's got the official judge scarf of Six Lasers and Monacus! Vector WX3 takes his place on the starting line. His engine is revving and the autobot speedster looks pretty impatient. After all this is /his/ competition. All the rest is just for fun but this...this is the sole reason why he comes from Cybertron. If he was in robot mode, he would look pretty surprised to have a bum as a judge. < guess 6 laser and Monacus could not agree on anyone else...>> Swerve takes a last swig from a flask of hi-test (the flask is labelled Dark Horse Victory and displays his own logo) before stowing it surreptitiously. "One for the road," he asides to Torque with a grin as he transforms and takes his place on the starting line. In Swerve's case it would be difficult to tell the difference between driving impaired and otherwise. Cybertronian Street Racer pulls up beside Outrun and Swerve in a speedster mode, reminiscent of his old Hot Rod days. It's not often Rodimus gets to stretch his wheels with the trailer off, and he's been looking forward to this race for a few weeks now. "Gentlemen." Prime revs his engines. "I think we all know that Blurr is taking the gold today, so may the best Bot take Silver." "And may I take bronze!" Swerve adds with a laugh. Swerve has arrived. Rodimus Prime has arrived. Outrun has arrived. Blast Off has arrived. Blast Off has left. Torque has arrived. Juggernaut has arrived. Sanguine has arrived. Sanguine has left. Stumbling up, a large boisterous Insecticon is walking along with a group of smaller bugbots when they happen upon a gathering outside the race track. Entering through the large archways, Juggernaut frowns when the others take to the stands. "You spineless whelps! A thousand Straxus' curses on your house!" he spits out, taking two long chugs from the jugs of low-grade energon.. one from each huge container. "Scorn were here, she'd have your heads for being such cowards!" Approaching the track, Juggernaut finishes each pitcher and tosses them callously behind him. Transforming into the gargantuan pillbug, he inches forward and digs little creepy-crawly feet into the ground to help propel him. "Auto-ingrates, I look forward to SMASHING *hiccup* you soon!" Shifting, contorting, and expanding; parts allign into Juggernaut's.. Gigantic Robotic Pillbug mode!! Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug sets his defense level to Fearless. Sanguine has arrived. Blurr has arrived. Teleported. Blast Off has arrived. Cybertronian Street Racer revs his engines again, when Ultra Magnus appears on a dashboard mounted screen on his driver's side. "Rodimus, there's trouble. You aren't trying to enter that race after we discussed you not entering, are you? Because you're needed at the Aquantis/Kwarch skating mixer." Prime sighs, and hits robot mode. He pats the roof of Swerve's vehicle mode. "Go get 'em, slugger. Silver Quest." The Autobot leader walks quickly off the track, looking visibly disappointed. "No rest for the wickedly fast..." He transforms into a more work appropriate trailer mode, and heads out. Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! How could Blurr miss the Olympic race? Not like last year, he won't! Fashionably late, he dashes up to the starting line. He hopes the rest of them are ready to get beaten by a long shot... Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Neutral. The crowd erupts in cheers when Blurr enters, robo-articles of metallic clothing instantly being shed and tossed into the air in the hopes they'd drift down to the track. If they did, most of them contain private hailing frequencies in which Blurr could contact one of his many fans. A group of them are off to the side of the track, large signs with numerous slogans on them like "GO BLURR GO!" or "WILL YOU HAVE MY PROTOFORM BLURR??". Many of them are smaller framed, with the look of the leisure life. One of them however, is a large femme of considerable girth. "How many times I gotta tell you girls, Blurr is mah mech!" she shouts, pushing them aside. "WIN GOLD FOR US, MY LITTLE BLURR-BOT!" she roars out towards the cyan racer. Race day! The cheers from the stands, the revving of engines, the excitement in the air. It's great and Torque is more than happy to be taking part today. She may not be racing, but that doesn't mean she can't participate in some other way. With today's racers taking their spot on the track Torque sets out to stand at the head of the pack with a black and white checkered flag in each hand and a smile on her face. Swerve in particular gets a chuckle though, "Just don't go driving off into the crowd. Anyway, good luck, everyone!" READY! She raises the flags. SET! GOOO!! The flags come down, signalling the start of the race! The Bum stumbles about the racetrack, waving around a bottle in paper bag. Several times it seems like he's going to fall over. The nerve of this guy, though! He acts like he owns the roads! "Fffvvtt... the race... sss---on your marks or something?" He staggers about. Finally he notices Torque is actually starting the race, not him. "Wha--oh, di'nt notice her thur..." He flops onto the racing track... and it turns out that the first obstacle is the referee! Don't hit him or you'll be disqualified! Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ +Two-Tone Scion Pickup 9 0 NEUTRAL -- Cybertronian Hovercar 2 1 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Leadership ] "Aw, Rod, you sure?" asks Swerve. He was looking forward to racing alongside fame! Thank Primus Blurr's just come in. "Hey, Blurr! Blurr, it's me, Swerve! We're gonna be racing together! Its like we're wingmen." He takes off eagerly as the race starts! Not all that fast, for a racecar. But enthusiastic. When the race is started, Juggernaut digs in his little cute feet and visciously propels himself forward with all the momentum he can muster. Once started, the Insecticon rolls into a large ball and begins to tumble down the racetrack in a hap-hazard fashion.. waving too and fro inbetween the various lanes. "Alright, who's first??" Juggernaut grumbles, his belly currently overturning from the volatile mix of energon within it. Nestled in the back of the pack, Juggernaut rolls over a lane and tries to slam right into the side of Swerve. "Hey, where'd you get that high-grade energon little mech? Juggernaut wants some!" Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes Two-Tone Scion Pickup with his Side-Smash! (Ram) attack! Blast Off happens to be in the area, still finishing up some of the tedious paperwork required of contestants. He still has another errand or two to do and a little time to kill when he hears about the land race. It has just started as he walks up- and is confronted with all this Blurr Love from fans. He sees Swerve fawning over Blurr- and that just puts him in a worse mood. Ugh. He starts to feel a bit sick... The Combaticon walks by some of the Blurr sign-bearers and when no one appears to be looking at him, he quickly and quietly throws empty ener-beer can at the largest sign, knocking it out of the person's hands. Then he continues "innocently" walking by like nothing happened, seeking a spot to watch. If he can stomach it with BLURR here, that is. But it is always good to study one's enemies, so he'll try. Ah, there's Juggernaut. At least he has SOMEONE to root for, even if it's an Insecticon. And an apparently drunk Insecticon. Still better than an Autofool. He nods approvingly as Jug hits swerve. ZOOM! Blurr has no problem dodging the drunk referee, and before long he's already completed the first lap! That red and white minibot who thinks he's an old friend for some reason comes up and babbles something about being wingmen. <> He has to use the comms because he's already so far ahead. Ha--he hopes Blast Off is somewhere in the audience, sulking. Or something. As soon as the signal is given, Outrun seems to jumps forward raising a cloud of dust in the process. The blue car nearly runs the judge over but at the last moment, he barely avoids him. If he had any hope to beat Blurr, they all die when he sees him...behind him... the speedster already completed the first lap! Combat: Vector WX3 sets his defense level to Fearless. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ +Two-Tone Scion Pickup 0 2 FEARLESS -- Cybertronian Hovercar 4 2 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Leadership ] Two-Tone Scion Pickup rebounds off a giant rolypoly, spinning out several times before recovering, awkwardly. He doesn't seem much the worse for wear, though, considering the size of the tanklike insecticon! "Aw, hey! Bad form, bug!" He'd shake a fist at the thing as it goes by but they're currently in his doors. With the racers flying past Torque is quick to get off the road before they finish the loop. And of course she has to make sure someone else is safe to, namely the bum laying in the middle. With a roll of her optics she drags him onto the sidelines where she props him against the wall. "You sure you're a legit referee?" Or did he just steal that scarf? Either way she shakes her head and pulls an enerbrew from subspace to sip on while spectating and waiting to see who wins. Bum Ref throws himself to his feet, waving around his bottle. "AAANND THE BLUE GUY IS IN THE LEAD! With... other guy behind him... *hic*... Uh, bug guy's bumpin' into the other guy... I DUNNO WHAT'S GOIN' ON! NOBODY TELL ME NUTHIN'... hnngh..." He ambles off awkwardly. But oh no, he's not the only drunk on the track! Soon the racing track is full of drunk people carelessly staggering onto it! Such are the perils of Bar Moon! "Waarrrghgh--!" the bum drawls out as he is hoisted away unexpectedly. Sanguine has a free shift from the medical tent and has decided to take in the sights and the sounds of the marquee race. She mingles among the other Autobots, for the most part, heading towards the main cheering section. The doctor appears to be in the Olympic spirit, several colorful magnets depicting the Olympic logo and its mascots decorate the white medical crest on her head. When Blurr whizzes by she raises a hand to wave and cheer with the rest. Her finger joints are covered in even more tradeable, collectable magnets, selling at your local Olympics souvenir shop at a cool 2000 percent margin. Blingin'. Race: Setting parameter LAPS-PER-RACE to 5. Vector WX3 accelerates neary crashing in the walls at every turns but if he hopes to catchup with Blurr he has no choice but to throw all caution to the pit. He slowly closes the distance when suddenly the track is flooded with drunk people! <>. Outrun switch to hovercraft mode to avoid rolling on anyone's feet and he starts to zigzgags around to avoid killing someone. Colliding into Swerve, Juggernaut ambles into the center lane and slows down his pace a bit.. waiting for the racers to lap them. "Bad form?" he asks of Swerve, trying to get a bead on Blurr in his rear-view bug mirrors. "I'M A GIANT BUG, I DO WHAT I WANT!" I don't see that here. Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug sets his defense level to Neutral. A smaller fembot approaches Blast Off with a series of trademark Six Lasers producs. Blurr action figures, animated Blurr banners and flags, Blurr hats, buttons, you name it. Some of those figures are even poseable or transformable! "Excuse me sir!" she squeaks. Yes, she has an unusually high-pitched voice. "But would you take a moment to have a look at these INCREDIBLE Blurr action figures? Look at this model of his alt mode--AMAZING detail!" she holds up a model hovercar. "Or this one, for just a few shanix more, is even transform-able! Or if you're not into action figures, plenty of posters and buttons here!" she says excitedly, gesturing to the array of products on her hovercart. "All quality trademark merchandise from Six Lasers, Inc.!" Meanwhile, it's no wonder Blurr's so popular, he's still in the lead, blasting down the track ahead of the rest of the competitors. It's looking as if he's going to win this one by a long shot thus far, with Outrun in second a few astrometers behind him. Drunk people amble onto the track, but the speedster has maneuvered through worse! He easily evades them, weaving expertely through the mob. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug 0 3 FEARLESS -- Cybertronian Hovercar 4 3 NEUTRAL -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Leadership ] And just like clockwork, Blurr comes speeding up behind him. "About that.." Juggernaut asides to Swerve, ambling over a lane or two. Unfurling, the pillbug attempts to position himself in front of the cyan speedster longways.. like a spike strip. Yes, a bug spike strip. "Watch out boy-o, time to put a damper on your parade!" his little bug mouth cackles, some energon fumes escaping his mouth. Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his RACE HAZARD! (Ram) attack! Two-Tone Scion Pickup starts saying, "It's me, Swerve, we're business partners, maybe you forgot with all the parties and fame, it's totally cool," as Blurr whips around the corner and hurtles past him in a - SUDDEN ROLYPOLY "LOOKIT THAT GUY!" the bum, whilst in Torque's grip, yells at what might be Blurr, or Outrun, as they drive around the track. "Thinks he's... FAST! Well, I can PEE faster than that! I'll sh... show you right now!" Then he does something that gets Six Lasers fined 50,000 Shanix, but at least it leaves his bladder empty. Meanwhile, MORE DRUNK PEOPLE arrive on the road! BUT THIS TIME... they're DRUNK DRIVERS! Oh no! Some of them are already succumbing to the terrors of Drunk Man's Doom, crashing all over the place! It's a nightmare! But don't worry, the Olympic Commission is sending rescue Kremzeeks to save them, mostly so the Autobots don't feel obligated to help and ruin the race. "Hang on, I've got this!" Swerve declares bravely and tries to pit-maneuver the giant robostacean. Combat: Two-Tone Scion Pickup strikes Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug with his You Can Be My Wingman Anytime! attack! Vector WX3 somehow manage to avoid all the obstacle but Blurr is still far I front of him but now he has to pass the others! If only he could get stuck behind them The speedster (the slower one) slowly closes behind the other, waiting for an opening when suddenly, the track is flooded with drunk drivers! Outrun has no choice, he accelerates and climbs on the wall in an attempt to pass the others and avoid the drunk drivers! Blurr is just cruising when Juggernaut suddenly rolls in front of him. Now, drunk drivers he can dodge pretty easily, but he hadn't been expecting this! "Slaggit!" he curses, and he slams into the Insecticon, then goes careening into a corner. Glancing at the standings in his optical display though, he smirks inwardly. "Autobots take the gold whether I win or not, slag-licker." he taunts, then charges full speed, sonic boom and all. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar strikes Gargantuan Robotic Pillbug with his Sonic Boom attack! Whirl has arrived. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Being rammed into, the pillbug merely just stays laid on the ground like a spike strip. "What the.." he mutters, looking over towards Swerve. "Oh, you must have a crush on this guy or something." he mutters. Then Blurr goes super sayian on him and all. Transforming, Juggernaut merely tries to ram a shoulder into the speedster while stomping awkwardly down the track. "Think I care about that? I'm here for the SMASHINGS!" he laughs. Robotic Pill-bug parts shift, condense, and fold away to reveal.. THE JUGGERNAUT!!! [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Juggernaut 3 1 FEARLESS -- +Two-Tone Scion Pickup 4 3 AGGRESSIVE -- Vector WX3 2 4 FEARLESS -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Leadership ] Combat: Juggernaut strikes Cybertronian Hovercar with his Shoulder-Check (Ram) attack! Blast Off stares down at the fembot, completely incredulous. And... feeling more ill by the moment. Too many little Blurrs- all taunting him it seems. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Exasperated, he begins to try smacking away some of the merchandise in annoyance, violet optics flashing. "What is supposed to be so GREAT about this Autofool? So he wins a RACE here or there... BIG DEAL. The guy's a JERK." Sanguine's optics go wide when Blurr gets thrown into the corner! "BOOOOOO!" The doctor shouts, only to cheer when he turns on the afterburners. Then she pauses to survey the track. "...Professionally, I should not be so excited about this." The doctor taps her chinplate. "But I /do/ get to put them back together later..." Suddenly, as if by some kind of bizarre summoning magic, Whirl appears in the crowd. He's painted himself to match Blurr's colourscheme and has even gone so far as to emulate his physical appearace. He has super fancy cardboard fairings taped to his body in an attempt to mimic Blurr, complete with doofy looking ear wing things also made out of cardboard. "Hey guys, check me out! I'm Blurr!" He poses like he's in mid-run. "GOTTA GO FAST!" Swerve laughs heartily at that! "Ha ha, no, it's, more like... nah, but... Ha! Ha ha. Haaaa. Maybe a little." At Blurr's patriotic words Swerve revs his little four-cylinder engine and takes off down the track instead. "Good plan, Blurr! We've still got a race to win! I'll bring it home!" Combat: Two-Tone Scion Pickup sets his defense level to Fearless. Two-Tone Scion Pickup is still in lap one, however. c_c "HEY," the Bum Ref yells, throwing a bottle at Juggernaut. "You're... sh... supposed to let the guy go or sumthin'! NOT JUST SMASH HIM ALL DAY! Hain't... hnngk... hain't fair, probably! SCREW YOU BUG GUY! RAAHHH!" And as if the drunk pedestrians and drivers weren't bad enough, now there's a DRUNK SHUTTLE PILOT trying to come in for a landing on the track! Is everyone on this moon drunk!?... well, yes. Vector WX3 manages to pass! Soon he's back on the road. He did so well that he passed Blurr, thanks to an insecticon, a fact that he will never admit. Soon, he completes another lap and finds the others in front of him once again. This time it's going to be trickier to pass them He slows down a bit to avoid burning all his energon and waits for an opening. Combat: Vector WX3 sets his defense level to Guarded. "Eugh." Torque grimaces at what the referee bum does, very quickly sidestepping away from him to avoid getting hit. But she can't be bothered with that now, not when the race is nearly over and Outrun in the lead! "Alright, ladies, get ready!" Torque grins to a couple speedster femmes waiting for their cue. Vector WX3 says, "Is that... a freaking SHUTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEE!!??" "Tch!" Blurr laughs derisively. "Should've known you were a simple type. You know I'd love to stick around here and kick your aft to the far side of Nepsa, but I've got yet another medal to snag." He watches Outrun zoom by. Heh, letting him take the gold was so worth beating this guy up. Meanwhile, the female merchant haranguing Blast Off continues to do so. "Oooh, but did you know, he was the first and ONLY mech to win the Ibex Cup 14 times in a ROW?" she sighs girlishly and fans herself. "AND he was the only one to get ALL the way through the Praxian Gauntlet! Well anyway I know some folks aren't into figurines, so maybe a banner, or a hat?" she grins, holding up a hat that kind of looks like the costume Whirl is wearing. Speaking of Whirl, the fembot waves to him. "OH! Wow, that's an AMAZING Blurr costume! I don't think I've EVER seen a better cosplay! Oh, Primus--are you a Wrecker?!" she gasps, hand over her mouth. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar sets his defense level to Protected. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Race: Vector WX3 crosses the finish line! "I'm Blurr! I'm so awesome and fast! I'm super famous in the street racing scene but that's not enough to keep me from getting brainwashed and stealing priceless diamonds!" Whirl makes some weird movement with his arms and legs that's supposed to simulate..something? It's hard to tell what he's trying to convey because he's had more than a couple drinks and isn't really all there right now (as if he ever is.) "I think I'm so awesome because I can run fast and have hands! Zoop zop zippidy doo!" A few spectators standing near him take a good twelve steps back, not wanting to deal with him or the alcohol he's spilling everywhere as he waves a bottle around like a drunken idiot. "Durp! No I aint no Wrecker," Whirl, the Wrecker, says to the femme who seems shocked. "I'M BLURR! Can't you tell by how annoying I-HEY!" He suddenly spots Torque some ways away and begins waving wildly to catch her attention. "HEY! TORQUE! TOOORQUE! HEY! CHECK IT OUT! I'M BLURR!" . "And... guy..." The bum struggles to announce the winner, but instead he projectile vomits like crazy. When he finishes, he wipes his face with his sleeve, and says, "...uh... BLUE CAR GET GOLD. Who's... BLUE CAR?! I DON'T KNOW! You tell me... BOB!" He points accusingly at the air. "Phew! Gotta ease back, take a little break," Swerve exclaims, already winded. His engine only revs to about five thousand rpm, after all. He coasts through the turn instead. Combat: Two-Tone Scion Pickup sets his defense level to Protected. Vector WX3 manages to pass and everyone and cross the finish line! He quickly transforms and ducks to avoid the landing shuttle. "That guys pilot like Rodimus" he mutters for himself before pushing himself back to his feet. He waits for the other at the finish line and cheers for them, "Come on Blurr! Come on Swerve!" The Vector WX3 unfolds and transforms into the autobot Outrun. Laughing, Juggernaut exits the track and snatches up the nearest drink he can find. It was currently being held by one of Blurr's fans, an astonished look on his face when the cyan speedster lost. "Get over it, loser." the Insecticon snarls, pushing him over on his aft and downing the concoction in one fell gulp. Suddenly, his communicator goes off. Answering it, Juggernaut slouches against the wall. "Yeah, it's done. Well, he'll probably get second, but the other punk already cemented first." Juggernaut speaks into the device, snagging another drink from a passerby. "Good. Very good." the voice speaks into the communicator from afar, ending the call. "FASTTRACK SHALL HAVE HIS REVENGE!" the figure strikes an imposing stance, fist-shaking at the air. Race: Juggernaut leaves the race. Autobots win! That's enough for Sanguine to cheer Outrun on as he crosses the finish line. There might even be jumping up and down involved. Actually living up to her name for once. Once the initial hoopla dies down she notices that things are getting rather packed in this area as bots flee the bot in the cardboard Blurr costume. "Wow, a super fan." Sanguine observes. "They should make a magnet of him." The moment Outrun crosses the finish line and the boards light up announcing his victory a pair of matching racecar femmes greet him on the track, posing with him while holding champagne bottles as the press surges in to take photos. Torque can hear Whirl, yes, but she only spares him a quick glance before hustling onto the track to greet Outrun as well with a giant gold racing trophy in the shape of a cup emblazened with the Olympics Land Race logo. "Congratulations, Outrun!" She beams, handing him his prize. [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Two-Tone Scion Pickup 4 3 PROTECTED -- Outrun 1 5 GUARDED -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Leadership ] Outrun gladly poses for the camera, while holding the femmes in his arms. He only lets them go to accept the trophy from Torque's hands and beams back at her, "Thank you Torque. That was quite a race!" Two-Tone Scion Pickup putters slowly around the track as the Gold medalist is already holding press conferences. Never give up, that's the Autobot way! Well, sometimes give up. But then come back later with a clever plan. Blast Off rolls his optics. "Oh Puh-leassse. Give me a break. The Ibex Cup is...it is... a ground race, isn't it? You want fast racers, try watching a space race sometime!" Actually... Blast Off isn't quite sure what kind of race the Ibex races were... just that Blurr won them a lot. So they couldn't POSSIBLY be very interesting. Then he notices Whirl too. Oh my Primus. He looks back at the fembot. "Wait. I changed my mind." Hurriedly buying one of the Blurr action figures, he takes it- and throws it right at Whirl's head. Then- someone OTHER than Blurr wins?!?! Out-someone won? WHAT? "BLURR LOST!?" BLast Off's mood is improving already.... Blurr already has so many trophies and every possible type of race award you could ever think of, so getting a second place every once and a while doesn't faze him much. Especially if first still went to a fellow Autobot, which in this case it did. He whips across the finish line not too far behind Outrun, as the crowds roar their approval. Transforming, he waves and smiles. Noticing the poor fan who'd had this drink stolen by Juggernaut, he runs over and buys another for him, handing it to him and grinning before returning to the track to claim his 2nd place prize. The fan is so elated, he passes out. He'll have to thank that Insecticon later. Blitzwing has arrived. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Race: Outrun crosses the finish line! [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ +Two-Tone Scion Pickup 4 4 PROTECTED -- Outrun 6 5 GUARDED -- + Racer within ramming distance -> You! [ Sorted by Leadership ] "B--BLURR GUY... the other blue car," sputters the bum, slowly ambling towards the gaggle of femmebots. "He's.. the SECOND GUY... and... RED GUY is the THIRD GUY... nnhgk..." He slumps against a femmebot's leg, and she squeels, "Ewwww! Get him offa me!" She lifts her leg to shake him off, but like a typical bum, he's staked out his territory and is clinging to it fiercely. "...ngh... SCREW YOU..." Two-Tone Scion Pickup takes Bronze! Eventually. "Yes! Yes, I am an Olympian!" He transforms to strike a brave pose, arms akimbo. "You can smell me if you want," he informs a sports reporter. "I'm wearing a new air freshener." The little red-and-white truck transforms into an equally chunky little Autobot with a big face on a small head. And of course, since that outro was terrible, Six Lasers ships in an emergency announcer, Bill the Extra Mascot! He's just a guy in a giant human mascot outfit, getting rocketed onto the track by two rocket-pack-wearing robots. "Hey everybody! I just wanted to announce the wi--OH SHI--" Alas, a drunk driver slams into Bill the Extra Mascot, sending him skyward. "I'mmmm ooookaaaaaaayyyyy--" Bill assures everyone as he disappears over the skyline. They may not have come in first, but Blurr and Swerve get get to pose with racing femmes of their own while having their pictures taken. Torque isn't far behind to present them with their trophys either, Blurr recieving a similar cup in silver, albeit it a bit smaller, and Swerve getting another in bronze which is a little smaller than the silver one. "You guys did great out there! Now c'mon, group shot!" The femmes guide all three to the tiered podium, each taking their place to show off their awards and get a group picture taken. Swerve gives his biggest grin as he poses for the cameras with the other racers. He'd put an arm around their shoulders for the photos so it looks like they're all the Best of Friends, but he's too short. Instead it's more like the small of the back. One thing you can say about Swerve, he doesn't go for the hover-hand. Outrun puts his trophy at his feet and grabs Blurr and Swerve but the shoulders just like in a football team picture, "Smile guys! All those femmes are watching us and you know what? They dig mech with medals."